Voyeurism
by HVK
Summary: Finn and Susan Strong are in love and trying to have some private time; but Bubblegum and Flame Princess, as scientifically interested as they are, just can't pass up the opportunity to see how human romance works. Well, Flame Princess is, but Bubblegum is also just very perverted and likes to watch.


Paste your document here...

Finn, his backside safely held aloft by the clasped firmness of Susan Strong's broad forearms, tenderly breathed into her mouth as he kissed her soft and passionately. From his mouth came sweet nonsense, words that were not words but loud boy-noises communication affection and love.

Susan, sitting on the ground and her massive body still taller than a grown man, held him closer, the softness of her front squashing into his lower body, and both humans, not so far apart in age despite their appearance, giggled helplessly at the warm shivers sliding through the spines and straight down to more sensitive areas. Both shifted slightly, briefly grinding at the air, and then they kissed again, harder and swifter.

Susan's mouth came over Finn's, her lips dominating all of his mouth and taking it into her own mouth for a moment. Warmth and moistness both upon his lips, and her great shoulders heaved as she pulled him up and kissed him harder than before. Her skin, rather darker and tanned than his pale pinkish tone, made a lovely contrast as he was swallowed up in the grasp of her arms, and the largeness of her body.

Their lips parted, and the last of their breaths went with hopeless giggles. Green eyes met blue, and they smiled at each other, their hatless heads meeting as their foreheads tapped against each other. Blonde hair mingled, Finn's long and silky and thick, Susan's coarse and slightly curly and so light that it nearly looked white where the light met highlights.

Again they kissed, and froze when they heard the sound of a recorder clicking in the space between the smacking of their kisses.

Both humans slowly turned in unison to a stump in the middle of the forest. Squatting upon it where two women; Princess Bubblegum and Flame Princess, who had frozen with mildly guilty expression.

"What are…" Susan Strong started to say. She stopped, her still expanding grasp on the common language of Ooo faltering for a moment, and she finally blurted a brief stream of Hyooman Common. She cuddled Finn, as if to hide him from prying eyes.

"What does that mean?" Flame Princess asked curiously, not even slightly perturbed to find her ex-boyfriend (but still her closest friend) in the arms of a woman in passionate embrace. "I don't speak… uh, whatever it is she speaks."

"It's the language of the Hyoomans, I don't think anyone really does," Bubblegum said matter-of-factly.

"Peebs! Eff-Pee! The stuff are you doing?!" Finn said. "Peeping on a guy and a lady having lovey-times, that's super messed up, mang!"

"It is?" Bubblegum said.

"Yes!" Susan said, looking hurt.

Bubblegum puffed a cheek out, considering it. "…From your point of view, that is a legitimate viewpoint," she said slowly, as if forcing her mind around to a perspective where the appropriate thing to do would be to not watch two lovers in romance even if you were so very fascinated with how their mating process worked. "Uh… I don't suppose we could stay and watch?"

"The stuff are you even doing here?!" Finn said.

"Watching you guys, duh," Flame Princess said. "Gotta make sure she's right for you and all." Susan pouted. "Hey, a bro's gotta look out for a bro! Even if the bro is a sister. By which I mean me, not Fin. Yes." She considered Susan. "…Wow. He really likes the taller ones."

"What does that have to do with anyth-" Finn stopped. "You guys are voyeurs!"

Bubblegum beamed. "Your vocabulary is splendid, Finn!"

"I learned that one looking up those… uh, 'special' tapes after Ice King stole your treasures and me and you got them back."

"I remember him being quite traumatized after viewing just the first ones," Bubblegum said thoughtfully. "Some sapients just can't take some… adventurous ideals in their romance!"

"Is that why you here?" Susan said. "Adventure?"

"That," Flame Princess said, "And we really wanna see how… you know, humans fashion new humans and the process of getting to that point. There is science to be had here!"

"SCIENCE BUDDIES!" Bubblegum declared. She and Flame Princess high-fived. When they let their hands fall, Susan and Finn had gone. "Oh, pooty, they went and zoomed off!"

"The game is afoot!" Bubblegum said. "After them! VOYEURISM CALLS TO US!"

"I thought this was an exercise in science."

"Science offers many benefits. Among them the oppurtunity to do very perverted things and be official about it."


End file.
